Death and All His Friends
Death and All His Friends is the second part of the season six finale and the 126th overall episode of''' Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Cristina and Meredith's surgical skills are put to the ultimate test when Derek and Owen get shot. Full Summary The episode opens on Dr. Shepherd who has just been shot with Meredith, Christina and April looking on. The gunman proceeds to shoot April but changes his mind after she tells him that she is "somebody's child". Cast Main Cast 6x24MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x24CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x24AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x24MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x24RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x24CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x24MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x24LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x24OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x24TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 6x24DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x24GaryClarke.png|Gary Clarke 6x24MartyHancock.png|Marty Hancock 6x24CharlesPercy.png|Charles Percy 6x24AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 6x24JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x24BillPortman.png|Mary and Bill Portman 6x24MaryPortman.png|Mary Portman 6x24Pete.png|Teddy Altman and Pete 6x24Ruby.png|Ruby 6x24SWATGuy.png|Swat Guy 6x24Officer1.png|Officer #1 6x24Officer2.png|Officer #2 (frisking Owen) 6x24Officer3.png|Officer #3 *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Michael O'Neill as Gary Clark *Tom Irwin as Marty Hancock *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Ryan Devlin as Bill Portman *Mandy Moore as Mary Portman Co-Starring *Adam Shapiro as Pete *China Anderson as Ruby *Kevin Dunigan as Swat Guy *Liz Wicker as Officer #1 *Jay Sefton as Officer #2 *Melvin Abston as Officer #3 Medical Notes Derek Shepherd *'Diagnosis: '''Gunshot wound to the chest *'Doctors: ''' **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'''Treatment: Cardiac surgery Derek got shot in the chest by Gary Clark in the previous episode. When Meredith and Cristina approached him, they noticed he had a lot of blood loss, and he needed surgery right away. Together with Meredith and April, Cristina rushed Derek into an OR. After the OR was set up for a cardiac surgery, Cristina operated on him together with Jackson and two OR nurses and the anesthesiologist from Teddy and Owen's finished surgery. However, during surgery, Gary Clark entered the OR and threatened to shoot Cristina if she didn't stop operating right away. Owen came in and tried to tackle Gary, only to be shot himself. During this distraction, Jackson detached Derek's heart monitors. While Derek was "flat-lining", he told Gary that Derek was dying. After Gary walked out, Jackson reattached the monitors and Cristina successfully finished the surgery. Gary Clark *'Diagnosis: '''Gunshot wound to the shoulder *'Doctor: Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment: '''Bandages to stop the bleeding Gary Clark was shot in his shoulder by SWAT-member while he was pointing his gun at Lexie. When he walked into Callie and Arizona in the pediatric wing, Callie gave him bandages and told him to press them to the wound to stop the bleeding. Owen Hunt *'Diagnosis: 'Gunshot wound to the shoulder *'Doctors: ''' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment: '''Unknown Trying to tackle the shooter, Owen got shot himself. Meredith took him to the OR opposite to the one in which Cristina was operating on Derek, to treat his GSW. April told Meredith to irrigate the wound and to give Owen antibiotics. However, the wound wasn't bad and Meredith had stop treating it because she was having a miscarriage. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis: 'Miscarriage *'Doctors: **April Kepner (surgical resident) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) (possibly) *'Treatment: '''Unknown While treating Owen's gunshoot wound, Meredith had a miscarriage because of the stress she suffered during the hospital shooting. Music *'"In My Veins"' - ''Andrew Belle *'"Unarmed"' - Mariah McManus *'"The Way It Ends"' - Landon Pigg This episode's title originated from the song ' , originally sung by '''Coldplay.'' Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Death and All His Friends, originally sung by Coldplay. *This episode scored 16.13 million viewers.thumb|300px|right *The season six DVD boxset includes an extended cut of this episode which is an hour long. It features 18 minutes of extra scenes, including Callie singing and Lexie getting thrown out of an ambulance. *Sarah Drew revealed on Twitter that this episode, along with Sanctuary, was her favorite season 6 episode to film. *Shonda Rhimes revealed in a blog post that she considered Jackson and April to be part of the tribe from this episode on. Gallery Episode Stills 6x24-1.png Death.jpg 6x24-3.png 6x24-4.png 6x24-5.png 6x24-6.png 6x24-8.jpg 6x24-9.jpg 6x24-10.jpg 6x24-11.jpg 6x24-12.jpg 6x24-13.jpg 6x24-14.jpg 6x24-15.jpg 6x24-16.jpg 6x24-17.jpg 6x24-18.jpg 6x24-19.jpg 6x24-20.jpg 6x24-21.jpg 6x24-22.jpg 6x24-23.jpg 6x24-24.jpg 6x24-25.jpg 6x24-26.jpg Behind the Scenes 6x24BTS1.jpg Quotes :April: (when Mr. Clark is pointing the gun at her) My name...my name is April Kepner. I'm 28 years old, and I was born on April 23rd in, in Ohio. I'm from C-Columbus. Columbus, Ohio. Um, my mom, my mom is a teacher, and m-my dad is a farmer. Corn. C-corn. He, he, he grows corn. Their, their names are Karen and Joe. (crying harder) I have three sisters! Libby's the oldest. I, I'm next, and then there's K-Kimmy and Alice. I, I, I haven't done anything yet. I haven't...I've barely lived! I, I'm not finished yet. No one's loved me yet. Please. Please. I'm someone's child! I'm a person! I'm a person! :Gary Clark: Run. :(April runs away) ---- :Charles: (to Dr. Bailey before he dies) You were always my favorite doctor. I thought you should know. ---- :Meredith: Hold on, okay? Hold on. I love you. Please don't die. :Derek: Get out of here, Meredith, before he shoots you, too. :Meredith: Don't die. Do you understand? I can't live without you. If you die, I die. :Cristina: I called the police. :Meredith: Okay, good, the police are coming. They're coming. :Cristina: Mer, Mer. They're not gonna get here. They're not coming for us. Not in time. Oh, God, Mer. :Meredith: I picked you. I choose you. You don't die on me! ---- :Lexie: (trembling) Oh, Mr. Clark... :Gary Clark: I didn't plan to shoot all those people. :Lexie: Of course, you didn't.... No, you were sad, you were... You were grieving. :Gary Clark: I only planned to shoot Dr. Shepherd. And Dr. Webber. ... And you. (points gun at her) You unplugged the machines. Your hands killed my Alison. ---- :Ruby: (crying) I want my mommy! :Callie: All right, okay. I know. I know you do and she's gonna be back soon, but you know what, until she gets here, you have the best doctor in the whole world with you right now. (Ruby stops crying, Callie looks at Arizona who is still shaken and crying from seeing Mr. Clark.) Yeah. Dr. Robbins is the best doctor in this entire hospital. I think in the whole world. Yeah, people, feel so much better after she helps them, sometimes people feel better just after she walks in the room. 'Cause she has got this super magic smile. (Callie looks at Arizona.) Yeah, and when she smiles at you, (Arizona finally looks at Callie.) everything gets better. You don't know it 'cause you have your back to her right now, but she is giving you... Wow, she is giving you her best super magic smile. (Callie smiles.) Isn't that right, Dr. Robbins? :Arizona: Right. I am. I am. :Callie: I gotta call the police and tell them what happened, okay? :Arizona: I... I'm good. (Callie puts her hand on her cheek) I'm good. ---- :Jackson: (to Cristina after seeing her bloody scrubs) Is that your blood? Are you okay? :Cristina: No. No... I'm fine. I'll go get Altman. :Jackson: Altman's not down here. :Cristina: Go get Hunt then. :Jackson: They left. :Cristina: What, they left?! Okay, you know what? Someone just shot Derek. He's got a GSW to the chest and he needs surgery right now. Tell me there is an attending on this floor. :Jackson: April, in the OR behind, there are two OR nurses and an anesthesiologist. Get them. Tell them to set up for a cardiac procedure :April: What? What, why? If we don't have a surgeon, what are we going to do? :Jackson: (looking at Cristina) We have a surgeon. :April: W..What? Who's going to operate on Dr. Shepherd? :Cristina: I am. ---- :Cristina: (while operating on Derek, trying to find the bullet) It's right by the aorta. :Jackson: You can do this. :Cristina: I know that! I just wanted it to be easy. Not the hardest freakin' repair in the history of the world. ---- :Gary Clark: (while Cristina is operating on Derek) You stop or I will shoot you. (pointing a gun at Cristina's head) :Owen: Hey! Hey! That is the woman I love. If you shoot her, touch her, I will kill you! :Gary Clark: (turns the gun on Owen) And I said stay back. Maybe I'll shoot you first. I shoot you then I shoot her and I shoot Shepherd. Is that what you want? (Owen shakes his head) I didn't come here for this. My wife is dead. He's responsible. I came here for justice, an eye for an eye. The only person I want in this room is Shepherd. Now back off! You step away from that table. (turns his gun back to Cristina) :Cristina: (crying) Please. :Meredith: (walks in) Shoot me. :Cristina: Meredith. :Meredith: You want justice, right? Your wife died. I know what happened. Derek told me the story. Lexie Grey is the one who pulled the plug on your wife. She's my sister. Dr. Webber, he was your wife's doctor. I'm the closest thing he has to a daughter. And the man on the table, I'm his wife. If you want to hurt them the way that you hurt, shoot me. I'm your eye for an eye. :Cristina: Meredith. :(Mr. Clark points the gun at Meredith and walks toward her.) :Meredith: Tell Derek that I love him and that I'm sorry. :Cristina: Meredith... Wait, wait, wait, wait. She's pregnant. You wouldn't shoot a woman who's pregnant? Please. :(Owen tries to tackle Mr. Clark; Mr. Clark shoots Owen) ---- :Jackson: Raise your hands. Trust me, raise you hands. He's going to shoot again, raise your hands! :Cristina: I'm stopping, I'm stopping! :Meredith: No! :Cristina: See? See? I've stopped. :Jackson: Listen to me. In a few seconds his heart is gonna pump all the blood into his chest and stop beating. You'll see it on the monitor, just wait. Wait for it. Watch the monitor and wait for it. :Meredith: (sobbing) Please, don't stop! :Jackson: (to Meredith) Shut up! :Meredith: (sobbing) No, no. (Derek flatlines) No, Derek! No, no, no. (sobs harder) :Cristina: See? It's over. It's over. He's dead. (Meredith wails as Mr. Clark leaves the OR) ---- :Cristina: Mer, is Owen dead? Dr. Grey, is Owen dead? :Meredith: (checks on Owen) He's, he's alive, he's unconscious but he's alive. :Cristina: Take Owen to the OR across the way and take that bullet out, and get April to help you. :Meredith: Cristina! :Cristina: I can't talk right now I'm trying to save your guy. Now please go try save mine. (Meredith leaves) Remind me to thank you later. :Jackson: I will. ---- :Arizona: I'm gonna go see if kids need help finding their parents. :Callie: People died. People are dead. I, I don't want to have kids if it means I can't be with you. :Arizona: No. No. We'll have kids. We'll have all kinds of kids, and I always thought I wasn't cut out to be a mom, but you'll be a great mom. You'll be an amazing mom, and I love you so much, and I can't live without you and our ten kids... :(Callie interrupts her with a passionate kiss.) Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:GA Episodes